World of Warcraft Trading Card Game
[[Plik:WoWTCG-Full.jpg|thumb|Logo World of Warcraft Trading Card Game]]World of Warcraft Trading Card Game to gra karciana wydana w październiku 2006 roku nakładem wydawnictwa Upper Deck Entertainment. W marcu 2010 Blizzard Entertainment wycofał swoją licencję dla produktu tej firmy i 24 marca przekazał ją Cryptozoic Entertainment. W przeciwieństwie do większości gier karcianych, WoW TCG kładzie większy nacisk na rozgrywkę dla wielu graczy, wprowadzając zarówno rajdy, jak i pola bitewne. Rys gry Każdy gracz używa karty bohatera oraz talii zawierającej sojuszników i inne karty wspierające. W taliach rozszerzających i zestawach startowych gracze znajdą karty reprezentujące broń, umiejętności, uzbrojenie, przedmioty oraz zadania. W niektórych zestawach rozszerzających znajdują się karty legendarne, tzw. karty zdobyczy (ang. loot card), czyli specjalne wersje normalnych kart, na których znajduje się kod zdrapka. Kod ten może zostać wykorzystany w grze online, by otrzymać wirtualną nagrodę. Wśród nich można znaleźć tabardy, przedmioty, zwierzaki niebojowe czy wierzchowce. Talie rajdowe Poza standardową rozgrywką dla dwóch graczy, w grze pojawiają się również "Talie rajdowe" (ang. raid deck), przedstawiające zmagania dużej liczby graczy przeciw epickim wrogom. Taka talia wymaga jednego "Mistrza rajdu" oraz trzech do pięciu innych graczy. Mistrz rajdu kontroluje wszystkie potwory i wrogów, podczas gdy pozostali kontrolują postaci biorące udział w rajdzie. Gracze, którzy zwyciężą, mają okazję wygrać określone karty "zdobyczy" z zestawu zdobycznego dodanego do talii. Do tej pory opublikowano osiem talii rajdowych, odpowiadających rajdom w World of Warcraft: Leże Onyxii, Stopiony Rdzeń, Leże Magtheridona, Czarna Świątynia, TCG Naxxramas, Szturm na Cytadelę Lodowej Korony, Bitwa Aspektów oraz Jaskinie Czasu. Typy kart W grze występują następujące typy kart: * Bohater - postać, którą odgrywa gracz. Każdy rozpoczyna z kartą bohatera i ona determinuje, jakich kart może on użyć lub wyrzucić z talii (np. bohaterowie Hordy mogą korzystać tylko z sojuszników Hordy). Karta bohatera dostarcza informacji o początkowych punktach zdrowia, klasie, specjalizacji i profesji. Wreszcie bohater posiada unikalną moc, której może użyć raz w ciągu gry (po użyciu karta bohatera zostaje odwrócona). * Mistrzowski bohater - karta mistrzowskiego bohatera zastępuję kartę bohatera, jaką dysponuje gracz. Działa ona jednak tak, jak normalne karty, czyli aby ją zagrać, trzeba spełnić określone wymagania. Pierwotny bohater zostaje wycofany z gry, a wszystkie obrażenia, umiejętności, nagrody i dodatki zostają przesunięte na mistrzowskiego bohatera. Mistrzowski bohater, o ile nie sprecyzowano inaczej, może używać każdego ekwipunku i umiejętności, jednak umiejętności z konkretnymi wymaganiami nie mogą zostać aktywowane. Umiejętności nałożone na kartę bohatera nie przechodzą na mistrzowskiego bohatera. * Umiejętność - karta grana z ręki, by wywołać natychmiastowy wpływ na grę. Umiejętności dzielą się na standardowe, których gracz może użyć podczas swojej tury, lub natychmiastowe, które można zagrać w każdej chwili. Wiele umiejętności zawiera ikonkę cechy, która określa, które klasy bohatera mogą włączyć kartę do swojej talii. * Sojusznik - inne postacie lub towarzysze, którzy pomagają głównemu bohaterowi w walce. Większość sojuszników jest związana z Przymierzem lub Hordą, więc można użyć tylko sojusznika związanego z własną frakcją. Do talii każdej frakcji można użyć neutralnych sojuszników. Raz wprowadzone do gry (za określoną cenę), karty sojuszników pozostają na stole, aż zostaną zniszczone lub wycofane. Sojusznicy mogą atakować (lub być atakowanymi), jak również posiadają specjalne moce i umiejętności. * Zbroja - karty defensywne broniące bohaterów przed obrażeniami. Raz wprowadzone do gry (za określoną cenę), karty zbroi mogą być "wyczerpywane" co turę, by zmniejszyć obrażenia zadawane bohaterowi gracza. Gracze posiadają limit, ile elementów zbroi można założyć na raz na jedną część ciała (np. tylko jeden element zbroi chroniącej tors na raz). Karty zbroi posiadają również dodatkowe efekty wykraczające poza wartość obronną. * Broń - Karty ofensywne, które mogą wzmocnić umiejętność zadawania obrażeń przez bohatera, jak również dodawać inne bonusy. Podobnie jak w przypadku karty zbroi, kracze posiadają limit, ile broni na raz mogą użyć. Aby użyć karty broni, by wzmocnić swój atak podczas walki, gracz musi zapłacić określoną cenę. Broń może zostać użyta do ataku lub obrony, lecz przeważnie tylko jednej broni można użyć podczas jednej walki. * Przedmiot - wyposażenie, którym poza zbroją i bronią dysponuje bohater. Przykładami są pierścienie, mikstury i błyskotki. * Zadanie - specjalne karty, które działają jak karty surowców, lecz posiadają określone umiejętności. Zadanie można wykonać poprzez wypełnienie postanowień opisanych na karcie. Gdy się je spełni, otrzymuje się nagrodę (np. możliwość wyciągnięcia dodatkowych kart), a karta zadania zostaje odwrócona. * Miejsce - karty miejsca są podobne do kart zadania, lecz nie zostają odwrócone po skorzystaniu. Na raz można kontrolować tylko jedno miejsce. * Zdobycz - karty zdobyczy to specjalne wersje kart, które można zagrać podczas rozgrywki karcianej (jako normalne umiejętności), lecz które posiadają również kod zdrapkę. Gdy się go wprowadzi na stronie gry online, odblokuje się unikalny przedmiot do wykorzystania w grze online. Karty zdobyczy W TCG występują "legendarne" karty zdobyczy. Są to specjalne wersje normalnych kart, rozszerzone o zdrapkę, pod którą znajduje się kod. Gdy wprowadzi się go na stronie Blizzarda, zamienia się on w podobny kod, który można użyć w World of Warcraft. Należy udać się do Zatoki Łupu do Landro Longshota, by uzyskać przedmiot. Kody są jednorazowego użytku i można uzyskać tylko jedną zdobycz na jedną postać na jeden serwer. Tylko niebitewne zwierzaki z edycji kolekcjonerskiej wysyłane są do wszystkich postaci przypisanych do danego konta. Kategoria:Gry